Aino
by MissOdango
Summary: Yaten recuerda cómo y cuándo conoció a Minako. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado a Ginsei ¡Feliz cumple…Bruja! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Cómo y cuándo la conocí? Creo que fue hace tres años en aquella fiesta de disfraces…

Recuerdo que había ido de mala gana, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de disfrazarme o hacer el ridículo, pero Seiya argumentó e insistió tanto que terminé disfrazándome de pirata. Al principio me sentí vulgar e incomodo, pero cuando pasé por el espejo tuve que admitir que me veía bastante seductor, claro luego Kakyuu- mi novia en aquel entonces- me lo confirmó. Kakyuu era de esa clase de chicas calladas, sobrias y educadas con la que todo hombre sueña. A la que rápidamente puedes imaginar en una casa de un barrio residencial despidiendo a los chicos para ir al colegio…y esa clase de cosas. -Sí, suena aburrido, lo sé.- El punto es que me gustaba.

Llegamos a la fiesta y luego de un par de saludos de cortesía, Kakyuu tomó asiento, en una esquina del salón- ella tenía miedo de arruinar su traje de princesa, o que lo quemaran con algún cigarrillo- yo estuve de acuerdo con ella. No me interesaba salir al medio de la pista y realizar esos movimientos primitivos al compás de la música.

Al cabo de un rato mis parpados se cerraban pesadamente, y comenzaba a tener un sueño, hasta que sentí algo helado en mi pecho.

Sí, como podrán adivinar…ese fue el instante en que conocí a Aino. Si ella estuviera contando esta historia diría algo como "Llamé su atención al instante, sus ojos se clavaron en mí." con su voz aguda-por no decir chillona-y pasando por alto el hecho de que derramó medio litro de daiquiri de frutilla sobre mí y que si la observé penetrantemente, fue solo con la intención de acabar con su torpe existencia. Pero sí, es cierto…vaya sí captó toda mi atención.

Yo observé mi pecho y parte de mi camisa blanca tornarse rojo mientras el liquido iba bajando, y al segundo siguiente tenía a una rubia agachada entre mis piernas refregándome enérgicamente, mientras balbuceaba "lo siento" continuamente. Yo seguía ensimismado, sin comprender del todo mi suerte, hasta que la burlesca voz de Seiya me trajo a la realidad — ¡Hey consigan una habitación!

Me puse de pie violentamente haciéndola perder su equilibro.

— ¡Tú cállate!—dije señalando a mi hermano. —Y tú fíjate por donde caminas—señalándola a ella que me miraba apenada con sus ojos celestes algo nublados.

Giré a mi derecha. —Kakyuu, nos vamos— dije con tono decidido, mientras me daba con que la pelirroja no estaba allí. Me alejé dando zancadas algo avergonzado mientras escuché la risa burlona de mi hermano y la rubia.

No voy a mencionar en que situación estaba mi –ahora ex-novia- en el capó de mi auto. Solo voy a decir que le agradecí por dejarlo bien lustrado y le arrojé unas monedas por el servicio.

Los meses pasaron, no estuve muy apenado, después de todo me sobraban las mujeres, los amigos, los tragos y los juegos para x-box 360. Finalmente para diciembre la vida me sonreía, había abierto una nueva sucursal en el centro de la ciudad que andaba de mil maravillas. Me alegraba de sobremanera ir de paseo a mis propias librerías y ver a los niños escuchando algún cuento, y a los adultos curioseando los otros estilos literarios. Yo en lo particular disfrutaba de la sección de filosofía, y me llevaba algún que otro ejemplar a casa con ánimos de leerlo, siempre y cuando lograra evadir los videojuegos y a las mujeres.

Esa mañana pensé en quedarme en casa. Estaba nevando y me anidé en el sofá con una taza de café caliente y dispuesto a saborear un buen trozo de chocolate con almendras, tomé el libro de Nietzsche y me sumergí en la lectura, hasta que el teléfono interrumpió mi paz… resultó ser que se había quedado sin electricidad la nueva sucursal y que el gerente era un inútil. Hice un par de llamadas, me vestí y me encaminé en esa dirección de mala gana.

Llegué, hubiera estado totalmente a oscuras si no fuera por la leve luminosidad que entraba por la vidriera. Me dirigí a paso seguro por el centro del pasillo hasta que un espectro saltó, desde la sección de novelas rosa y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

Di un salto algo asustado cuando escuché su voz llamándome — ¡Kou! Yaten.

Enfoqué mi mirada ¡Por Dios! Sí era aquella rubia desastrosa bebedora de daiquiris. Me solté de su agarre antes de que sus ondas siniestras invadieran mi buena fortuna…esa mujer definitivamente traía la desgracia a mi vida.

Ella me observó extrañada, como si no entendiera el porqué de mi reacción e inclinó la cabeza y con un gesto dulce soltó —Soy yo, Aino Minako.

Cualquier otro tipo se hubiera derretido con aquella mueca, pero eso solamente hizo que sintiera más deseos de huir… y eso fue lo que hice-grave error- comenzó a seguirme con un parloteo musical que me ponía la piel de gallina. Resolví el asunto, y pensé que la había perdido hasta que gire en redondo y me tope con…ella.

Me sentí exactamente como el día en que estrené un par de zapatos y se me pegó un chicle en la suela, ese sería el ejemplo exacto, solo que resultó mucho más fácil deshacerse del chicle que de Aino.

*******

Fui secuestrado hasta el café más cercano que resultó ser "L'Amour", subí las solapas de mi sobretodo para cubrir mi rostro antes de ingresar al cursi recinto; ella eligió la mesa y comenzó con su incesante parloteo. Váyase a saber de que hablaba, y porqué los temas parecían nunca agotarse.

Sirvieron el café, di un sorbo, la observé por primera vez y ella enmudeció. ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Pensé y con una sonrisa ladeada le dije —Aino ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz? ¿Acaso no vez que no tengo ningún interés en compartir mi tiempo contigo?—y le di una mirada sobradora. Ok- eso sonó peor de lo que yo recuerdo- el caso es que Aino arrugó su frente con penuria y su boca hizo una mueca temblorosa. Finalmente su voz hizo eco en toda la pequeña cafetería y quizá…solo quizá, no la escucharon en Uruguay — ¡Eres un desalmado!—gritó y se puso de pie en un salto empujando la mesa.

— ¡Mier...!— exclamé al sentir que me había quedado estéril.

Ella reaccionó instantáneamente pidiendo perdón de una manera suplicante. Le hice una seña para que bajara la voz. La gente del lugar me miraba como si yo fuera un golpeador ¡Genial! —Minako—sin querer la llamé por su nombre por primera vez, con dolor y la voz algo parecida a la de ella. —Llévame al hospital.

Ella dio una voltereta en el aire feliz. ¡Ella es tan sádica! ¿Qué la podría haber hecho feliz de toda esta situación? Me sentí como un ratoncito bajo las garras de un gato juguetón, antes de dejarme acompañar al hospital por ella.

Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, pero eso de estar en un habitáculo privado, donde las 'Minakos' del mundo no podrían ingresar se sentía tan seguro, tan confortable que al finalmente admití que el hospital no estaba tan mal.

El médico y la enfermera llegaron cuchicheando y reían a lo bajo, otra vez me sentí avergonzado por culpa de esa rubia torpe.

Salí de la sala tratando de mantener la compostura. Me escondí tras una columna al ver que la rubia se había duplicado, y pegado a la pared cual ninja-con la entrepierna herida por un balazo de café caliente-escapé sigilosamente.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle y esperé a un taxi.

— ¡Tontito! ¿Pensabas que te dejaría solo?—escuché mientras sentí la punta de su dedo en mi hombro. ¡Maldita esperanza de libertad!

—No es necesario que me acompañes—no quise girarme. Ella se puso frente a mí como por arte de magia. —Vamos, no puedes dejar tu auto acá; yo lo llevaré junto a ti, sanos y salvo hasta tu casa. Me toqué la sien que ya empezaba a pulsar dolorosamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Que maravillosa eres Minako!— Exclamó la otra rubia que no era Aino, pero que al parecer era tan tonta como ella.

— ¿De dónde sacan ese entusiasmo?—murmuré refunfuñando.

*******

Y así ella prácticamente se instaló en mi departamento con la excusa de cuidarme. Dos semanas después yo ya me encontraba casi perfectamente.

—Quédate aquí Minako, ya vengo tengo que hacerme las curaciones—señale la zona con mi mirada.

Ella clavó su mirada 'ahí'— ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios…es…es…enorme!—exclamó mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

— ¿Y recién lo notas?—lancé unas risitas sarcásticas, sintiéndome orgulloso.

Un dolor me sacudió. — ¡¿Estás loca?!— la acusé al ver como me golpeaba frenéticamente con una revista…'ahí'.

— ¡Araña!—señaló sin dejar de golpearme.

Me puse de pie y la pequeña arañita cayó al suelo y corrió a esconderse bajo el sofá.

— ¿Eso es enorme?—me sentí incrédulo—Minako, estar cerca de ti es doloroso.

Ella me observó sonrojada. No tengo dudas que su instinto natural hubiera sido pedirme perdón y acariciarme, claro que la idea de las caricias fue lo que le causó el sonrojo. El hecho de verla así hizo que mi dolor, doliera de otra forma.

—Te has convertido en una buena amiga para mí a pesar de todo—dije agachándome hasta donde ella estaba sentada y depositando un beso en su frente.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabellera haciendo descender mi rostro hasta que quedaron a la misma altura. Yo la miré confundido-ella diría que la observé "ardiendo en deseo"- pero en realidad yo solo lo comprendí cuando sentí sus labios en los míos…ella quería besarme. No ha sido la más conclusión brillante que habré hecho en mi vida, ciertamente.

Sus labios eran suaves, pero no, no podía corresponder a ese beso.

—Minako…baka—murmuré sobre sus labios antes de separarme.

— ¿Te gusto?—ella se mordió el labio algo insegura. —Te gusto—afirmó luego con una sonrisa.

Sentí como el calor crecía en mis mejillas. Giré mi rostro — ¡No!—grité al estilo de un adolescente histérico.

Como era de esperarse Minako no creyó ninguno de los argumentos ni aquel día ni los de las siguientes semanas. Ella seguía tocando mi puerta, apareciéndose en mi librería, asomándose por mi ventana…entrometiéndose en mi vida.

*******

Esa noche de enero había quedado de juntarme con la detestable…y sensual rubia, para ir a un concierto. Debía de admitir que su presencia me parecía menos molesta, incluso habían momentos en que me preguntaba qué diría ella sobre esto o sobre aquello; o que nueva ocurrencia tendría; y de pronto me encontraba sonriendo embobado.

Nevaba de manera tenue, maldije un par de veces a Minako por hacerme esperar, chequeé mi reloj, llevaba más de veinte minutos de retraso.

Cuando levanté mi vista me encontré con unos ojos de tinte rojizo que me observaban curiosamente. —Yaten—su voz era tan melódica como siempre.

—Kakyuu—fue lo más ingenioso que pude responder. Realmente estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Nos sentamos en la banca y charlamos un instante, ella se disculpó y claro, yo la perdoné; al fin ya no me interesaba. Rememoramos aquellas vacaciones a Aruba, nos reímos al recordar nuestras pieles rojas y ardidas por culpa del sol. Con un poco menos de humor recordamos que no pudimos liarnos en la cama y súbitamente ella me beso.

Tarde un instante en corresponder al ardor de sus labios, había algo familiar en todo ello, un copo de nieve se coló entre nuestras bocas, eso solo hizo que me relajara alejándome.

—Por los viejos tiempos. — Sonreí vagamente.

—Creo que deberíamos volver — ella tomó mi mano fuertemente.

Me solté de su agarre. — Yo creo todo lo contrario— me puse de pie—Pero siempre podrás lustrar mi auto con tu vestido, hermosa.

Caminé sintiéndome maravilloso, mientras imaginaba el rostro lleno de ira de Kakyuu. Varias cuadras después pasé por aquella cafetería cursi. ¡Rayos! Me había olvidado de Minako. Busqué mi móvil para llamarle, pero luego me sentí un tanto orgulloso, pues ella ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso y no había tenido la cortesía de hacer una llamada ¿porqué debía hacerlo yo? Encogí mis hombros y me dirigí a mi departamento. El concierto ni siquiera había sido idea mía, solo había aceptado ir a causa de su insistencia.

Dos horas más tarde miraba nervioso el teléfono ¡Minako baka! Había sido enredado vilmente en sus redes. ¿Dónde estaría ella? No, no la llamaría. O quizá sí, decidí cuando admití de que no habría forma de conciliar el sueño si no sabía donde estaba ella o si estaba sana y salva.

Marqué su móvil. —El número que usted intenta contactar esta desconectado o fuera del área de servicio.

Marqué el teléfono de su casa. Nada. Antes de que pudiera maldecir golpearon mi puerta.

Me puse de pie y observé por la mirilla. Era ella. Opté por ignorarla. Golpeó enérgicamente siete veces más.

— ¡Yaten! Soy yo Minako. — su voz sonaba algo quebrada, pero eso no me ablandaría.

—Vete, no te quiero ver. — otra vez me sentía como un adolescente histérico.

—Entiendo—Suspiró y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al ascensor.

La observé cada vez con menos convicción; cuando entró al elevador no pude evitar abrir mi puerta a toda velocidad y aventarme al elevador, detrás de ella.

Ella me miró sorprendida mientras la acorralé entre mis brazos. — ¿Dónde estabas? —bajé mi rostro, busqué su boca, aprisione su cabeza con mis manos y la devoré en un beso posesivo, agresivo. Ella gimió y se apretó aún más contra mí, pero eso no calmó mi furia, sino que la hizo más aguda. La alcé en mis brazos mientras continuamos besándonos agolpándonos contra las paredes hasta que la puerta se abrió en mi piso. La solté de mi agarré y tomándola de la muñeca la llevé al interior. La obligué a sentarse en el sillón.

—Ahora bien, dime ¿Dónde has estado?

Ella tocó sus labios que estaban algo hinchados. —Yo, Yaten…—dudó unos instantes mientras me miraba fijamente—Mi prometido regresó esta tarde—bajó la mirada y luego me miró nuevamente con algo de pena—lamento haberte dejado plantado.

— ¿Prometido? ¡¿A qué estas jugando Aino?!

*******

¡Allí estaba! la maldición Aino, había acabado conmigo. Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que ella solo traería desgracias a mi vida ¿Por qué no escuché la voz de mi conciencia?

Bueno, no es que estuviera enamorado o algo así, pero me sentía enfermo. Mi pecho me dolía, tenía ganas de llorar cada vez que oía la ridícula canción del guardaespaldas. Ansiaba tenerla a mi lado para…estrangularla por hacerme sentir tan miserable. Pero no iba a permitirle que se me acercara ni una vez más, ya tenía suficiente leyendo la novela que dejó aquí olvidada un día. Bueno la novela no era mala del todo, Danielle Steel, esa mujer sí que entendía lo que yo sentía, no cómo Aino Minako que es…era…es…tan ¡sádica!

Otro mensaje entró en mi contestador; era ella otra vez.

—Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo.

—Exactamente—le respondí como si ella pudiera escuchar mi respuesta. Después de escuchar su charla lo medité un momento ¿Ella pensaría que me importa que se vaya a casar con otro? ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no!

—Hola, Aino.

—Yaten. Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué 'Señorita comprometida'?—eso sonó ardido, admito que disimular mis celos no es mi fuerte.

—Sobre mi compromiso. Yaten—la escuché llorar. —Te necesito.

—Lo siento Aino, estoy sumamente ocupado. Qué tengas un buen día.

Colgué el aparato y me sentí miserable. Estaba nervioso, mi manos temblaban ¡Pero qué locura! Todo esto y ni sexo habíamos tenido.

— Quizá…—musité. Me arreglé, tal vez en exceso y salí en busca de ella.

Tomé el metro, estaba repasando mi discurso. Una señora gorda y un tanto mayor tocó mi glúteo y me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí atontado. Cuando recuerdo eso me dan ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y tomar un taxi. El asunto es que llegué a la puerta de su casa manoseado y sin mi cartera. Toqué la puerta y corrí contra la pared, me apoyé y crucé mis brazos en pose desinteresada y relajada.

Ella abrió la puerta y me miró sorprendida.

—Bueno ¿se puede saber qué necesitabas?

Minako sonrió y se abalanzó a mis brazos, me apretó contra ella.

— ¡¿Pero que haces baka?!— Intenté en vano deshacerme de su abrazo. Finalmente me deje abrazar. Sentí sus lagrimas humedecer mi camisa. Tomé su rostro en mis manos; imposible olvidar aquello que vi. — ¿Quién se ha a atrevido a hacerte esto? Dime quién…—Rogué.

Ella solo hundió su rostro aún más en mi pecho. —Te estoy arruinando tu camisa—sollozó.

—Minako— la rodeé en mis brazos—a mí no me importa, tú puedes arruinar todo lo que quieras, incluso puedes arruinarme y aún lo único que me importaría serías tú—levanté su mentón—Tontita.

La levanté del suelo y la llevé hasta su habitación. La deposité en la cama. Ella solo me observó expectante. Me recosté a su lado apoyado en mi codo. La recorrí con mi vista, y luego acaricié sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella estrujaba sus ojos dejando escapar un raudal de lágrimas, intentó cubrirse su rostro con la mano. No la dejé.

—No tengas vergüenza. Aún eres la chica más hermosa que he visto y la que veré en lo que me quede de vida.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos chispearon —Te gusto.

—Mucho. —Suavemente me acerqué a su rostro y besé sus labios suave y fugazmente. Recorrí la pequeña cicatriz al costado de su ojo. — ¿Él te hizo esto?

Ella asintió.

—No te puedes casar con es-

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace un hombre en tu cama, mujerzuela?!

Me di vuelta súbitamente, me encontré con unos ojos que parecían de hielo.

— ¡Diamante!—Gritó Minako con pavor mientras se levantó de golpe poniendo su cuerpo entre aquel cano y yo.

Yo no tardé mucho en ponerme de pie y adelantarme y proteger a Minako.

*******

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?— ella se acercó con la bandeja y la apoyó en la mesa de luz.

—Me he sentido mejor.

—Entiendo ¡todo culpa de ese mal hombre!

—No, no entiendes nada Aino Minako—tiré de ella para hacerla caer sobre mí. —Todo es culpa tuya.

—Yo…lo siento—ella bajó la mirada.

— ¿Lo sientes?—elevé una ceja y puse mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas y la acerqué un poco más hacia mí.

El rubor en su rostro creció—Pe- pero ¿y tu espalda?

—Creo que este dolor es peor. — La besé con intensidad—Cúrame—le rogué cuando ella se apartó un poco.

Ella se sentó sobre mí y estiró su mano a la bandeja —Pero primero un poco de sopa para que recuperes tus fuerzas.

— ¡Mier…!

— ¡Oops! Lo siento.

Después de una cartera y ocho camisas menos; cinco quemaduras, tres contusiones leves y una grave; nos comprometimos. Creo que estoy enamorado.

…

* * *

**MISS-ODANGO**

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Hey! ¡No se vayan sin dejar un comentario/review!**

**PD: ¡! ¡los uso mucho! XD**


End file.
